paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Frosty Feelings
Present Day PAW Patrol I really needed to get more of my feelings out for this subject. So I don't want to hear "Oh this is stupid" or "meh this is cliche" types of comments, I will just delete it or will get angry. ' After the introduction of Everest, Tundra has been feeling left out and panicked that her worst nightmare has come true. After she's getting chosen less and less for missions, she starts to feel like she's unwanted. Feelings start building up inside of her until she feels like she's about to burst from frustration and sadness, the pressure making her feel crushed inside. She starts feeling like she and her job are useless, and starts spending most of the time curled up in her puphouse. Will her friends be able to bring her out of her slump before she does something she regrets? Main: *Chase *Rocky *Skye *Rubble *Marshall *Zuma *Tundra *Icee Minor: *Jake *Ryder *Katie *Mayor Goodway *Mr. Porter *Alex *Smoky *Med *Kailey *Rosie *Princess *Snowdrop *Everest "Ready for Action, Ryder, Sir!" Chase barked, eyes focused on the boy in front of him. Snow had been falling for weeks in Adventure Bay, and it certainly was looking like a Winter Wonderland. "Thanks for coming so quickly, pups! Mr. Porter's truck has been buried in the snow, as well as the front of his shop." "Oh no!" The pups gasped at once, staring at the screen that depicted poor snowed-in Mr. Porter. HIs icon bounced up and down, arms flailing in a comedic fashion. Tundra wiggled in excitement, knowing that this was her big break. She watched him press a button on the screen, getting ready to stand up. The snow season was her turn to shine; and she loved every second of it. "Everest!" Huh? That certainly wasn't her name.... Ryder pressed another button, calling up the blue-ish gray Husky. ''"What's up Ryder sir?" "I need you to test your snow plow funtion on your vehicle down at Mr. Porter's. The front of his shop is blocked!" "You got it! Ice and snow, I'm ready to go!" Icee titled her head. "Hey....That sounds kind of like my Catchphrase...." She shrugged and looked on at Ryder. "Icee! Rubble! I want you to use your shovels to clear the snow from the van!" "Let's dig it!" "Ice and snow, let's go go go!" Icee and Rubble ran down towards the slide, leaving the rest of the pups to scatter and do other things. All the pups cleared away, except for a certain heartbroken Husky, who sat smack in the middle of the floor. Tundra stared at the screen, trying to blink back tears that were starting to sting her eyes. This was the third time this week.... "...Ryder......Why didn't I get to go...?" She murmured quietly, looking sadly up at the boy with watery eyes. Ryder couldn't hear her question as Marshall bounced against him, a ball in his mouth, knocking them both over. "Cauwhtit!!" Marshall muttered through a full jaw, spitting out the ball as he wagged his tail. "And Ryder caught me!" The other pups laughed while Tundra sighed, shedding out of her uniform and sadly trudging her way to the elevator, head hung low as she descended into the tv room. Once she reached the room, she flopped onto a bean bag, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to soften the whimpers that she felt rising in her throat. She let out a sob, then immediately closed her mouth, trying to mask it. Did she do something wrong? She felt like the nightmare she had a few weeks ago was coming true.... Her heart felt crushed. Winter was her domain....It was the season where she truly felt like she was needed for missions.... She closed her eyes tightly, letting a few tears leak out as Rocky walked into the room. "Tundra? What's the matter?" Rocky murmured, laying down next to her. The Husky quickly wiped her tears, looking the other way. "Nhg! N-Nothing. I just yawned..." She lied, sucking in her breath to try and slow the tears from streaming down her cheeks. Rocky looked on with concern, putting his head down across her paws. "You sure..? You've been a bit bummed out the last few days....Is everything okay?" "Just fine." Tundra replied hastily, her ears folded back against her head. Deciding not to push the subject any further, Rocky just sighed, lifting his head to give her cheek a lick before resting it back down against her paws, sighing softly. "Alright, Snow-pup....If you say so...." (Scene Change: Icee's Badge) Meanwhile with Icee and Rubble, Icee was starting to think to herself as she watched Everest plow away the snow. ''".....That should be my sister...." She growled softly, narrowing her eyes at Everest in distain. Suddenly their tags lit up, Ryder's voice flowing through the badges. "Icee, I want you to assist Everest take care of the snowblocks in town, there's a big one in front of Mayor Goodway's office!" Icee hesitated to answer, her fur bristling slightly. She wanted to work with her sister, or Cooper....She was there longer than Everest and yet she was being treated like the trainee? Tundra was her mentor, not Everest.... But she sighed, not wanting to go against Ryder's orders. "Yes sir.." She finally answered, a soft hint of frustration in her voice, but thankfully it was covered up. Earlier she couldn't help but notice the look of distress on her sister's face before she left, and she was hoping that she was okay....Icee knew how much Tundra enjoyed the missions... After she and Rubble cleared away the van, she hopped into her vehicle and took off towards the Mayor's office, trying to get the job done as fast as she could. She watched with distain as she watched Alex and Mr. Porter give Everest treats and affection as she cleared the rest of his shop. She sighed and rolled her eyes, moving forward towards the Mayor. "Alright Icee....Let's just get this over with...." (Scene Change: Tundra's Badge) Multiple hours had passed and Tundra had moved from the beanbags to her pup house, curled up tight with a thick pillow blocking the entrance. Rocky looked down from the window, his paws pressed against the glass. He had tried to get her to talk to him, but all in vain....She wouldn't even come out for lunch... And it was bacon flavored kibble night...Her favorite. Mr. Porter and Mayor Goodway, along with Alex, had stopped by the Lookout to give treats to their helpers, but she wouldn't even come out to greet them. "Guys....I'm really worried about Tundra...I think there's something wrong with her." Folding his ears back, Rocky looked at the rest of the PAW Patrol, who turned their attention from their Pup Pup Boogie marathon to the concerned mixed-breed. Marshall spun out of a tail spin, landing upside down against a bean bag. "Yeah...She has been looking a little blue lately." Rubble commented, walking over to the window. "Isn't she cold...?" "No I saw her bring her pup pack in there....It has a portable heater..." Smoky responded, looking up from where he was reading with Kailey. "I think it's because of the missions....She hasn't been called lately, has she?" Skye suggested, pausing the game as she rushed over to the window. "Do you guys remember that nightmare she had?" "Oh no.....She doesn't think that......That....." Chase trailed off, looking sadly at the others. ".....Uh oh..." "We gotta try to make her feel better...." Rosie sighed, looking down anxiously at Tundra's pup house. "Maybe we should take her for a snow day tomorrow? She likes going to Jake's mountain, doesn't she?" Rocky nodded his head, his breath fogging up the glass slightly as he let out another soft sight. "Yeah, good idea Rosie....I just want to see her smile again..." Rocky felt his heart sink low as he stared out the window. It hurt him to see her like this, he just wanted to help.. He'd do anything it takes to make her feel better. (Scene Change: Rocky's Badge) The next morning didn't seem to be any different as Rocky drove Tundra up the mountain. She had been too lethargic to even drive her own vehicle... Giving her concerned glances, Rocky tried to strike up conversation with her, get her excited for something. "H-Heh...So Tundra....You gonna race Icee in a snowboarding contest? She was saying something about kicking your tail at it..." "Mh...." she shrugged, her head resting against the side of the door. The wind blew her fur around, making her sneeze a few times, but other than that, she was silent the rest of the trip. It was unnerving to Rocky. She was usually so cheery and full of excitement and happiness.....Seeing her so quiet and gloomy. Instead of a smile and laughter, she had her eyebrows furrowed, her muzzle a tight line as she stared off into space...Where was the Tundra that he was in love with? It just broke his heart seeing her this way.... He wanted the pup he loved, the cheerful Husky he rescued on this very same mountain.. Where was that pup? "Well....Here we are...." Rocky murmured, opening the door for her after he hopped out. She slowly dragged herself from the seat, slinking out of the truck and against the snow. "Doesn't it feel nice?" Rocky smiled a little, hoping that the feeling of snow would bring her back to her normal self. He thought he saw a smile, but his happiness was short lived when she just sat down, making tiny mounds between her paws, the same expression on her face. "C'mon Wocky....We can't force her to do anything if she doesn't want to do it.." Zuma sighed, patting his friend's back and moving him away from the Husky and with the rest of the pups, who were gathering towards the lodge to get equipment to play with. Tundra watched from the corner of her eye as Skye and Everest were talking. She felt a small bubble of envy rising in her stomach, but she tried to push it down; snorting as she shifted the snow mound a bit with her front paws. She watched as her friends gathered around her, but what really got to her was seeing her run up to Rocky, giving him a nudge as she handed him a snowboard. "Maybe we could race, hm?" She could hear Everest say, making the bubble pop inside of her. She felt her cheeks burning and her blood pressure rising as she let out a large growl. "I see how things are now." She snarled, starting to tug at her collar with her front paws, digging her head near the snow as her claws hooked onto the collar, ripping it off of her forcefully. "If you want my spot so badly, then fine." She growled through her teeth, throwing her collar and watching it slide across the snow. "You can have it." Tears blurred her vision as she started to race off towards the top of the mountain, disappearing into the forest of pines before anyone even had the chance to notice her outcry. Rocky looked at Everest, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry...I'm on a little mission right now....I'm trying to cheer Tundra up..." "Uhm....Rocky..?" Smoky gulped, tapping his big brother on the shoulder. He looked at the older pup with distress in his eyes, his ear twitching nervously as his eyes darted back and forth with a look of anxiousness on his face. Rocky studied his brother's face, not liking what he was picking up as he turned to face the younger mixed-breed. "Smoky..? Are you okay?" Smoky paused, looking down at his paws before reaching behind him, sliding the collar into view. ".....I found this laying in the snow a few feet from your truck...... I can't find Tundra anywhere..." Rocky felt the blood drain from his face as his heart started to pound in panic. He felt his mind racing and his heart rising to his throat as he let out a distress howl. "G-Guys!!" He called to the rest of the PAW Patrol, scrambling around like a chicken with his head cut off. "Woah woah! Rocky dude, what's the matter?" Jake rushed out of the lodge and straight to the freaked out pooch, petting him as he started to hyperventilate, his eyes wide and body shaky. "T...Tundra.....Gone...!" He managed to mutter, his ears pinned back against his head as he tried to slow down his breathing, but with no luck. "What?!" The others gasped, running towards Rocky. "What do you mean she's gone?!" Skye and Rosie yelped in unison, fear rising in their voices as they all gathered around Rocky, murmurs of panic coming from each pup. "I...I don't know! ....Smoky found her collar and...and....She must have run off." Rocky whimpered, looking up at the snow fluttering down from the clouds. The snow had already covered her tracks, and the wind was making it hard to pick up her scent. The snowflakes flittered around them; falling slowly onto their fur as they paused to think of a plan, mostly trying to calm Rocky down from his panic attack. Rocky whimpered, looking into the distance with a tear sliding down his cheek. "Oh Tundra.....Please come back..." (Scene Change: PAW Patrol Symbol) Farther up in the mountains, Tundra had found herself a snug cave. She was curled up tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks, one after another, dripping on the stone floor underneath her. She felt herself getting sleepy, her eyes slowly closing from the drowsiness her tears had caused her. Before she knew it, she was slipping into a deep sleep...... Tundra woke up, rubbing her eyes and yawning as she stood up. She suddenly did a double-take, noticing that she wasn't in the cave anymore. She looked around, taking in the scenery. There was nothing but light pink and peach colored clouds floating in what seemed to be a fairly warm and glowing environment....She felt...Somewhat cozy...But she didn't know why. "Where....Where am I...?" She murmured softly, her eyes glancing around. "You're dreaming my dear..." Tundra whirled around, trying to spot the source of the voice. It was soft and feminine....But...It felt somehow...Familiar. "W...Who are you? Where are you?" "Don't be scared..." An adult female husky flew down from above: her soft, white wings, spread out as she glided down slowly. She was a beautiful gray and white husky, but she sported a yellow halo that was glowing softly. hovering over her head. "....Oh my...." Tundra tilted her head, noticing the tears that were gathering in the older dog's eyes. She walked back a few steps, a bit uneasy at the sudden stranger. "...H...Hi? .....Who are you...?" "My little girl.....Oh my little Tundra..." The dog whispered, bringing her paw to her mouth before brushing it gently against Tundra's cheeks. "....Oh look at how you've grown..." Tundra's eyes widened as she realized why this Husky had felt so familiar to her......Her mind fluttered back to her puppyhood....She had just barely opened her eyes...But the first thing she had seen....Was her. '' "M....Mom?" She could hardly believe her eyes....Her mother..? How was this possible....? "Yes sweetheart...." Snowdrop whispered, giving Tundra a nuzzle. Tears streamed down both their cheeks as the two embraced. Tundra felt the warmth of her fur against her own, her paws wrapped tightly around the bigger Husky as she felt her body start to shake. "I've been watching over you; honey..... You've accomplished so much my dear....Are you really going to throw it all away over a little jealousy...?" Tundra shook her head, gritting her teeth. "I....I'm not needed anymore. I haven't done any jobs in a while and....And.....I'm just not needed...Everest and Icee are fine without me." "Oh honey that's just not true....." Snowdrop scolded, a stern, yet still affectionate, look on her face. "...Take a look..." With a wave of her paw, a small hole appeared in the clouds, a silvery, water-like substance rippling in the deposit. Tundra looked down, seeing her friends all scrambling around....Calling her name... It zoomed to the panicked look on their faces....And then it panned over to Rocky.... He was rushing around the mountain, trying his best to hold back the tears that were flying from his eyes as he raced around, desperately calling for Tundra. "T-Tundra?! Where are you?! Please come back! Tundra please, we need you! 'I' need you! ''Tundra! ''Snow-pup! ...P..Please!" his voice caught in his throat, choking up. "I...I l-love you..! ''Please! Tundra please be able to hear me...I....I need you back...." She put her paw to her muzzle, her eyes watering up even more as she heard his heartbreaking cries, the way his voice cracked as he called for her.... She couldn't believe how selfish she had been... "I....I was...I was so absorbed in self-pity....That I didn't even notice that they were trying to cheer me up this whole time......They didn't bring me here to rub my replacement in my face......They brought me here to make me feel better....Oh gosh i've been so stupid..!" Snowdrop nodded her head, giving the top of Tundra's head a few soothing licks. "Now you're getting it sweetheart.......She isn't your replacement, honey.....She was just a stray that Jake adopted in....Much like Ryder did for you.....You have to be supportive for your family..." "Family...?" Tundra mused, tilting her head. "I mean...The PAW Patrol is kinda like my family, but....." Snowdrop nodded her head once more, laying down with Tundra between her paws. "Well...You see dear.....Everest is your cousin...." Tundra felt her jaw drop, shaking her head to make sure she wasn't hearing things. She tapped her paw against the side of her head. She looked at her mother in bewilderment, unsure if she had spoken the truth. "....Excuse me....Did you...Did you say, cousin?" Snowdrop nodded, holding Tundra close to her. "Yes my dear.....Everest is the daughter of one of my sisters....She's younger than you by a few months....But nevertheless, she's still your cousin....She could use some family, Tundra....She was lost...Just like you were...." Tundra was silent, just thinking to herself as she nuzzled into Snowdrop's warm fur, taking in her motherly scent. She felt....broken. She was torn between feelings; trying to figure out what to do as Snowdrop started humming a soft lullaby. It eased her mind a bit as she kept tossing around her options.....Slowly but surely, she came to a decision..... (Scene Change: Skye's Badge) The pups spent hours searching for Tundra.....Rocky, Med, Marshall, Jake, Ryder, and Icee had split up the mountain, while the other pups split up around town. They went to all the residents: Mayor Goodway, Mr. Porter, Alex, but none of them had seen her since. Slowly they gathered back towards Jake's cabin, their tails dragging against the snow in sadness and disappointment. "I should have tried harder..." Rocky grumbled to himself, gritting his teeth as a tear slid down his fur and dented the soft snow beneath him. The other pups nodded their heads slowly in agreement. "So could we...." Everest frowned, tilting her head sadly as she looked on at the depressed pups. "Why did she run off in the first place...?" Icee felt her fur bristle, but she sighed, calming herself. "Cause she thought you were replacing her." Icee watched as Everest's face just showed even more confusion. "....If you haven't noticed, you've been doing all of the snow missions lately....She's been feeling so left out and unneeded.....And...I think she might have seen you getting close to Rocky earlier....Cause I noticed that....And it might have just been the breaking point for her..." Ryder rubbed the back of his neck, looking down as he thought back to how disappointed the Husky had seemed... He felt awful. "....It's my fault.....I just wanted to give Tundra a break was all....I thought Everest needed to work with her vehicle some more, and....I didn't notice how upset she was...." Ryder sighed, leaning into Jake as the older boy brought him in for a hug. "There there little dude....It's not your fault......." Jake sighed, nodding slowly. "I'm sure you'll find her soon....She's bound to come back...You just made a mistake is all..." "Yeah...." Ryder sighed, wiping away a tear. "....A mistake that cost me a friend......." The pups whimpered and curled around Ryder for hugs, trying to make the boy, and themselves, feel better. From a distance, a certain Husky pup was watching.... She felt her heart shatter.... Overwhelming disappointment and sadness flowed over her like a wave, smacking her head on. She couldn't believe how selfish she had been.. How much worry she had caused..Her heart felt like it was in a vice-grip as she tried to make her way over.. She hesitated for a while...Feeling like her paws were frozen on spot. She wanted to greet them...She wanted to tell them that she was sorry for everything.. But in the back of her mind, her paranoia and fears were gnawing at her. Whispering things to her, running wild in her brain.. '''''Sure they're sad now, but when you get over there, they'll get angry at you for leaving.... "That's n-not true....They won't..." Tundra growled to herself, her ears flattening against her head. What, do you think they'll just forgive you? Fat chance! "S-Stop it..." Admit it..Admit that they'll just turn on you when they get the chance. They're just sad for your absence, but they'll realize they're happier when you're gone. "Stop it." Everest is the favorite- they'll love your younger cousin more than they'll ever love you Tundra howled and crouched in the snow, growling and smacking her paws to her temples, eyes shut tight in concentration.'' "STOP IT!!"'' The pups perked their ears up, hearing the loud outburst. "TUNDRA!" ''With relief and excitement, the group raced over, crowding the husky as she lifted her head hastily, overwhelmed by the sudden noise and hugging as they dog-piled her. Tundra squirmed underneath the paws and fur, laughing slightly as she broke free. "Tundra! You had us so worried!" Rocky whimpered, giving her a big hug as he brought her in tightly against him. "Med! Can you check her over?" "Sure Rocky!" Med smiled, looking at his mentor with a wide grin. "May I?" "Yeah!" Marshall nodded at the young mixed-breed. "What better way to get practice?" Med grinned a bit,checking Tundra over with an X-ray screen. "No broken bones!" Tundra pushed the younger pup away as he tried to check her reflexes. "I'm okay, I'm okay! Really....." Tundra sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes as she took a deep breath, calming her nerves. "Look...Guys....I'm really sorry.....I wasn't thinking clearly..." she took another breath, leaning into Rocky for support. "I was jealous and hurt....I just......" She looked at Everest, giving her a pat. ".......I should support my cousin.....I had a dream...And my mother gave me a visit....Your mom is my Aunt....She told me that you lost your parents in a horrible blizzard and was never able to find them again.......I'm sorry......But...But now you have us......" She motions to Icee. "We have some more siblings and cousins, but...." Everest gave her a blink, then a wide smile. "I have more family...? Wow...." Everest smiled more as Tundra gave her a quick hug, but then both looked up as they saw Ryder leaning over them. "Tundra..." Ryder murmured as he picked her up, giving her a huge hug. "It's partly my fault....I didn't pay attention to you when you asked me questions or notice how upset you were when you weren't chosen.....I just thought you needed a break and....." Ryder hugged her more, wiping the tears that had formed in his eyes as well. "I'm sorry...." "It's okay, Ryder.....I'm sorry too......" Tundra whimpered and nuzzled into him, tears sliding down her cheeks as she hugs Ryder back, her tail wagging slowly as it hung below her as Ryder cradled her in his arms. She let out a few sneezes, rubbing her eyes as she started to shiver. "You don't seem okay after all..." Rosie murmured from where she sat at Ryder's feet. Tundra shuddered and shivered in Ryder's arms. "Let's get her back to the Lookout.....We'll see you later, Jake...." Jake nodded, petting Everest. "We're here whenever you need us, dudes...Just give us a call." Ryder smiled and thanked Jake as the pups gathered in their vehicles, Tundra curled up tight next to Rocky as they zoomed back to the Lookout. ''(Scene Change: Marshall's badge) "She's got a temperature of 103.4...." Marshall murmured as Rosie took the thermometer out from Tundra's mouth. "Must've been from....Laying in a cave for hours...." Tundra groaned in a stuffy voice, shivering from under the mound of blankets she was buried in. "That's what I get for storming off..." "It's not your fault Tundra..." Princess smiled comfortingly as she nudged a bowl of soup towards her. Rocky cuddled next to Tundra, rubbing her back through the blankets as she shivered. "Just please don't do it again....." After a few sneezes and coughs, Tundra smiled, closing her eyes. "Never again....I promise...." She opened her eyes slightly, looking up. "I know my place now...." She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling a soft warmth against her. ".....Thanks mom...." Up in the clouds, Snowdrop looked down with a proud smile on her face. She spread her wings out wide, but before she took off, she touched her paw to her muzzle and blew down a kiss. ".....Of course, my angel...." She smiled once more before taking off. She gave one last look to the Lookout and at her daughter before fading away into the sunny skies. Acceptance.png|Acceptance (I have accepted her as well) Sorry puppy by aurychase-dalfs20.jpg|a heartwarming gift from Aury ;u; Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundraverse Stories Category:Tundra's Fanon